As known to all, for mobile terminals like mobile phones, rendering texts is less efficient than rendering images. Application developers thus usually incline to render texts on an image first and then render the image on a screen, to enhance the speed of displays and provide a smooth browsing experience,
FIG. 1 shows a complete image used in screen display cache, which comprises both text and image information.
Conventional screen display cache often requires creating a cache image with a same (or even larger) size of a screen. Creation of cache images certainly occupies memory. In mobile phones with low screen rendering efficiency, as NOKIA S40, Sony Ericsson, domestic mobile phones and the like with JAVA platform, the existing method for implementing screen display cache needs a lot of memory. Taking a 24-bit color mobile phone screen with a size of 240×320 as an example, the occupied memory is about over 300K. Considering KJAVA mobile phones have generally a very limited running memory measured in units of K, 2M of memory is already a relatively high configuration. But in order to realize fast display, an additional running memory of 300K has to be occupied. Consequently, memory can be reserved for programs, becomes smaller definitely and developments are limited. As a result, no more product requirements can be added into programs. It is very unfavorable for the development of mobile terminals.